Harry Potter Spion der Nächte 7 Teil
by SpionderNaechte
Summary: Harry Potters 7 Schuljahr...wenn Hogwarts geöffnet hätte. Das erste Kapitel von bisher 5 !


Harrys merkwürdigster Geburtstag

Harry Potter saß in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Er sah nicht besonders gut aus (zumindest im Moment nicht, eigentlich, so fand er, war er gar nicht so hässlich), seine Kleidung war zerrissen und hatte Wäsche unbedingt nötig. Er hatte seine sowieso immer verstrubbelten Harre seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt, und er war auch innerlich fertig. Trauer, Wut, Selbstmitleid und Eifersucht dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Jetzt saß er hier, weil seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn warten gelassen hatten. Er wusste nicht warum, und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als auf seinem Bett zu sitzen und nachzudenken. Es gab nicht viel zu Überlegen. Er war jetzt alleine, denn seine Eltern, Sirius, sein Pate und Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, alle waren seinetwegen tot. Ausgerechnet. Nicht wegen Krankheiten oder Unfällen. Wegen seiner Taten, die allesamt umsonst gewesen waren! Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Wer sollte ihm bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen? Der sicher irgendwann kommen würde, ja, er musste sogar kommen. Schon der Gedanke daran, schmerzte ihn.

Harry wusste nicht, was er gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer tun konnte. Voldemort war jetzt der mächtigste Zauberer. Denn Dumbledore war ermordet worden, zu seinem Zorn kam er wieder zurück, zu dem Menschen, auf den er ein Wut hatte, die er nicht bändigen konnte. Snape, Harry wünschte er wäre hier. Er wünschte Snape würde ihn suchen, damit der im ein festen Schlag in die -

Er brach in Gedanken ab, es war zum Verzweifeln. Snape konnte überall sein, außerdem musste er Voldemort besiegen, nicht Snape. (Obwohl er es gerne versuchen würde)

Wie sollte er es schaffen, dachte Harry wieder. Wie sollte er den Kampf mit Voldemort, dem Mörder so vieler Leute aufnehmen. Selbst wenn er ihn besiegen _würde, _da waren immer noch die ganzen Todesser. Wie sollte er fliehen? Außerdem würde Voldemort sich gewiss mehr anstrengen ihn zu ermorden, bestimmt hatte er schon einen stärkeren Zauberstab. Da Ollivander, der Zauberstabmacher der Winkelgasse, spurlos verschwunden war, ließ es sich leicht denken, dass er für Voldemort arbeitet. Außerdem hatte er niemanden mehr, der für ihn sterben konnte. (Er hätte es sowieso nicht ertragen können)

Er hatte so gut wie keine Chance.

Er versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken und sah sich in seinem kleinen Zimmer um.

Ein großer Koffer stand in einer Zimmerecke, daneben stand Harrys Besen, der Beste, den es je gab. Der Koffer war gepackt. Harry hatte nicht vor lange hier zu bleiben, er wollte weg von den Muggels, irgendwo hin, wo es schön war. Aber er musste ein paar Tage noch warten, bis er wusste,_ wohin_ er sollte. Denn jetzt war er Volljährig nur noch diesen Tag musste er hier überstehen.

Neben Harry, auf seinem Nachtschrank, lagen zwei Karten und ein Brief. Der Brief war von Harrys Lehrerin Professor McGonagall.

Lieber Mr Potter,

lautete er,

leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder geschlossen hat. Also bitte ich Sie, NICHT am 11. September wie üblich am Bahnhof King's Cross zu erscheinen, der Zug wird nicht abfahren und somit auch nicht in Hogwarts ankommen.

Außerdem sind alle dort anwesenden Geschöpfte (beispielsweise Geister, Hauselfen und Eulen) entlassen worden.

Es tut der Lehrerschaft sehr leid, für die Schüler, die vor hatten zu bleiben. Allerdings können wir denen, die immer hinter Albus Dumbledore gestanden haben, eine Chance bieten weiterhin ihm eine Würde zu erweisen. Ich möchte dringende Antworten von Schülern wie Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, sämtlichen Weasleykindern, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillen und weiteren DA Mitgliedern.

Jeder ist eingeladen der lernen will!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Ex-Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall

Dann hatte sie ein persönliches Wort an ihn gerichtet:

Lieber Harry,

wie du aus dem Brief an alle ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler entnehmen konntest. Sind alle Lehrer, die wir überreden konnten in den Phönixorden getreten. Auch will ich einige Schüler, bei denen ich denke sie sind vertrauenswürdig genug, auf unsere Seite ziehen.

Die Hauselfen sind im Moment im Hauptquartier. Wie du sicher schon festgestellt hast, können Hauselfen vorzüglich zaubern und die, die wir überreden konnten stehen schon fest hinter uns.

Ich hoffe du hattest bisher einen schönen Sommer und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, wünscht dir Minerva.

P.S. Viele Grüße auch von Remus, Tonks, Molly und Arthur!

Eine Karte war von Hermine Granger und die andere von Ron Weasley. Beide hatten ihm heute zum Geburtstag gratuliert und geschrieben, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich erst bei Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit sehen konnten, was Harrys Laune noch verschlechterte. Denn er wusste nicht, wann diese war.

Er vermisste seine Freunde. Genau wie Hagrid, den ehemaligen Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der merkwürdigerweise noch nicht geschrieben hatte.

Es klopfte und die dumpfe Stimme seines Onkels dröhnte herein: „Komm, Junge". Harry öffnete die Tür und Onkel Vernon stand mit einem gequälten Lächeln vor ihm. Er war, genau wie sein Sohn, noch fetter geworden. „Komm mit hinunter", grunzte er. Harry sah seinen Onkel an und folgte ihm. Onkel Vernon führte ihn die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. „Guten Morgen, Harry", rief die helle Stimme seiner Tante.

Es war merkwürdig, sonst grüßten die Dursleys ihn nie, sie ignorierten ihn völlig.

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Geschenke. Zwei Pakete lagen auf dem Esstisch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum siebzehnten Geburtstag. Du bist jetzt in _deiner_ Welt Volljährig", sagte Onkel Vernon, der versuchte, möglichst nett zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Zwar waren seine einzigen lebenden Verwandten ein wenig freundlicher geworden, seit er vor zwei Monaten wieder zurückgekommen war. Aber, dass sie ihm etwas zum Geburtstag schenkten, war schon sehr überraschend, da sie ihn in den letzen Jahren wie Dreck behandelt hatten und ihm deshalb zum Geburtstag wie auch zu Weihnachten nur unnützes Zeugs schenkten. „Das ist das Geschenk von mir und dad". Dudley Dursley, Harrys Cousin, zeigte auf ein kleines, unordentlich eingepacktes Paket.

„Danke!", brachte Harry heraus. Dudley hatte immer noch Angst vor ihm, das sah man. Er war aber trotzdem netter als sonst. Außerdem hatte er seine Karriere als Big D aufgegeben, als er von Polizisten beim Demolieren einer Schaukel erwischt worden war. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Monat Park-Säubern verdonnert (unter anderem auch von Kaugummiresten und die Reste die Hundebesitzer vielleicht – mehr oder weniger absichtlich – nicht entfernt hatten). Seit dem war er etwas lieber und braver geworden, als vorher.

„Ich hab Toast gemacht, heute lassen wir die Diät mal ausfallen", meinte Tante Petunia. Petunia versuchte, schon seit einigen Jahren, ihren dicken Mann und ihren fetten Sohn mit Diäten dünner zu bekommen, denn in Dudleys Schule Smelltings hatten sie schon lange keine Uniform in seiner Größe mehr. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gaben ein Haufen Geld aus, um ihm neue bei einem teurem Schneider anfertigen zulassen.

Harry setzte sich und packte das erste Geschenk aus. Es war ein Kuchen, selbstgebacken, von seiner Tante. „Danke, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry atemlos. Dann nahm er das nächste: Es waren zwei Paar Socken.

Neue, wie es schien. Harry hatte bisher nur die Alten, Ausgeleierten von Dudley bekommen

Er sah sich seine Verwandten an und rätselte. Warum hatten sie sich so verändert? Nicht, dass Harry es nicht wollte, aber merkwürdig war es trotzdem.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen dir Einiges erklären", sagte Vernon mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Hier, Junge, lies das". Er hielt Harry einen Umschlag hin, der, wie er traurig und

zugleich verwundert feststellte, mit Dumbledores typischer, türkisen Tinte beschriftet worden

war.

Liebe Familie Dursley,

ich weiß, dass Sie Harry nie mochten. Und ich kann auch verstehen, dass Sie von unserer Welt nichts wissen wollen, aber Sie sollten trotzdem erkennen, was er alles durchgemacht hat in seinem bisher kurzen Leben. Damit Sie ihn verstehen und ihn besser behandeln.

Als er ein Jahr alt war, wurden seine Eltern von einem schlimmen Magier, namens Lord Voldemort ermordet, dessen Geschichte Sie wahrscheinlich kennen. (Zumindest das Wichtigste). Harry verlor seine Eltern, kannte sie nie und kann sich kaum noch an sie erinnern.

Erst als 11-jähriger fand er heraus, warum seine Eltern wirklich gestorben sind. Seine einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten waren zu stur, ihm das zu erzählen.

Ich weiß, dass Sie die Zauberei nie mochten, doch versetzen Sie sich einmal in Harrys Lage.

Am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres musste er wieder gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt kämpfen, der immerhin seine Eltern ermordet hatte. Dieser lebte in einem anderen Menschen, unserem Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste. Harry gewann wieder. Mit viel Glück und Mut- die besten Eigenschaften, die ein Mensch haben kann. Er erbte sie von seinen Eltern oder, Petunia?

In seinem zweiten Schuljahr kam Voldemort mit Hilfe eines Tagebuches wieder, das Tagebuch war ein Horkrux. (Den Begriff erkläre ich später noch genauer).

Er kämpfte gegen einen Basilisken, eine riesige Schlange, und tötete Voldemort fast.

Im dritten Jahr fand er heraus, das Sirius Black sein Pate war und dazu angeblich ein Massenmörder, der versuchte ihn umzubringen. Doch das stellte sich falsch heraus. Sirius hatte niemanden getötet. Peter Pettigrew hatte Harrys Eltern verraten, und es Sirius in die Schuhe geschoben. Doch dieser floh in derselben Nacht zu Voldemort zurück.

Im vierten Jahr kam Harry ungewollt ins Trimagische Turnier. Er kam durch einen Portschlüssel (ein Gegenstand, der jemanden an einen anderen Ort transportiert) zu einem Friedhof und er sah wie ein Schulkamerad von Pettigrew ermordet wurde und wie Voldemort wieder zu einem Menschen wurde. Harry erlitt seelischen und äußerlichen Schmerz. Und doch konnte er wieder fliehen. Allerdings wollte keiner ihm recht glauben, und er wurde als Irrer und Verrückter bezeichnet.

Ein weiteres Jahr später lockte Voldemort ihn ins Ministerium, um dort eine Prophezeiung zu holen. Er hatte dort mit fünf seiner Mitschüler gegen dreimal so viele Totesser zu kämpfen.

Dabei starb sein Pate, dem er als einzigem vertraute. Er war am Boden zerstört und das Schlimmste war, dass ich Schuld hatte. Ich hätte ihm die Prophezeiung schon vorher sagen sollen, habe es aber nicht getan. (was sie aussagt, ist nicht wichtig für Sie)

Aber egal, wir suchten zusammen Horkruxe, das sind Teile von Voldemorts Seele. Er hat sieben Stück irgendwo versteckt. Wenn wir alle finden und zerstören, kann Harry Voldemort töten. Wir haben leider erst wenige und brauchen noch viele Teile.

Jetzt ist sein sechstes Schuljahr fast zu Ende, und ich merke wie meine Kraft schwindet, um Harry weiterhin zu beschützen. Ich werde auch alt.

Sie können Harry helfen, indem sie ihm bis zum Ende der Sommerferien einigermaßen schöne Wochen bereiten. (Vergessen sie seinen Geburtstag nicht). Tun sie ihm diesen einen Gefallen und er wird gewiss nicht mehr auftauchen.

Er wird bald niemanden mehr haben, dem er vertrauen kann, außer seinen beiden besten Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Außerdem wird dies sein letzter Besuch bei Ihnen sein, denn ich denke, er wird bald in sein eigenes Haus ziehen.

Bitte seien sie freundlich zu ihrem Neffen. Und am besten zeigen sie ihm diesen Brief.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

PS. Liebe Petunia, denken Sie immer an meine Briefe, die ich ihnen geschrieben habe!

Darunter waren ein paar Zeilen an Harry:

Lieber Harry,

ich mache dies für dich, damit du dich ablenken kannst. Es ist wichtig, das du weiter suchst (vielleicht hilft dir die DA). Denk drüber nach und pass auf dich auf!

Die schönsten Geburtstagsgrüße, dein Schulleiter

Harry blickte auf das Datum, dass oben in der Ecke des Briefes stand. Dumbledore hatte ihn ein paar Monate, bevor er und Harry gemeinsam den Horkrux suchen gegangen waren, geschrieben.

Harry schluckte. Er sah zu seinen Verwandten auf, die alle gebannt mitlasen. Harry überflog den Brief noch mal.

„Welche letzten Briefe?", fragte er schließlich seine Tante.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", sagte Vernon, „du hast mir gesagt, es sei nicht so wichtig, und es würde mich nichts angehen, nun würde ich es aber doch gerne erfahren, Petunia Liebes."

Petunia war unschlüssig, sie wollte ihr kleines Geheimnis für sich behalten und es nur ungern preisgeben.

„Er hat mir regelmäßig alles über die Zauberwelt geschrieben, damit ich, wenn Harry Hilfe braucht, zu Mrs. Figg gehen kann", sagte Petunia immer noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie es wirklich zugeben wollte.

„Mrs. Figg?", fragte Onkel Vernon.

„Sie kommt aus einer Zauberer Familie, kann aber nicht hexen", sagte Tante Petunia ausnahmsweise mit kleinlauter Stimme, als würde sie sich vor ihrem Mann schämen. Harry war sprachlos. Dumbledore hatte Briefkontakt mit seiner Tante.

„Was hat es mit den Heulern auf sich, die du vor zwei Jahren bekommen hast?", fragte Harry weiter. Und erinnerte sich, dass auch diese von Dumbledore gewesen waren.

„Er schrieb mir, dass du in den Sommerferien keines falls abhauen durftest", meinte Petunia mit schnippischer Stimme. „Du ranntest aber vor vier Jahren weg, damals als du Tante Magda aufgepustet hattest", erinnerte sie sich. „Damals war Vernon glücklicherweise so damit beschäftigt seine Schwester zu finden, dass keiner den Heuler hörte", schloss sie.

„Du hast Briefkontakt mit so einem?". Onkel Vernon wurde rot.

„Ja, ich hatte. Aber in letzter Zeit schreibt er nicht mehr!"

„Er ist tot!", sagte Harry.

„Dumbledore?", fragte Petunia, sie schien irgendwie traurig. Harry nickte und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Vernon explodierte.

„Du hast immer so getan als würdest du Zauberer hassen!", schrie er und sein Bart zitterte. „Tu ich auch. Zumindest hab ich meine Schwester gehasst. Na ja, eigentlich war ich eher neidisch auf Lily". Harry staunte. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Petunia ihre Schwester gehasst hatte. „WAS? DU MOCHTEST SIE? ICH DACHTE, WIR WOLLTEN GEMEINSAM DIESEM UNSINN EIN ENDE BEREITEN!", schrie Onkel Vernon. Petunia, Dudley und Harry zuckten zusammen, so sauer war Vernon nicht mehr, seit Harry seine eklige Schwester aufgepustet hatte.

„Wollte ich auch! Ich mochte meine Schwester, wie du deine auch. Bis sie diesen Brief bekam! Da wurde ich eifersüchtig und wollte mich rächen. Aber inzwischen nicht mehr! Ich denke, sie hat es verdient, und sich mit Zauberern anzulegen ist sowieso eine schlechte Idee", sagte Petunia, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„WARUM IST DER JUNGE ÜBERHAUPT NOCH HIER? WENN DU MIR NICHT MEHR ALLES SAGST, SCHMEISSE ICH IHN RAUS! ICH HABE HEUTE SCHON DEN "NETTEN" ONKEL GESPIELT! ES REICHT. ENDGÜLTIG!"

„Ich muss hier bleiben wegen des Zaubers, aber was ich dann mache, weiß ich nicht", sagte Harry, der hoffte, Vernon auf einen anderen Gedanken zu bringen. Vernon sah Harry an. „INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT! HAU AB! VERPISS DICH! MACH ENDLICH NE FLIEGE! ICH WILL DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN!"; schrie er Harry an.

„Vernon! Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich hab dir schon erklärt, dass er nicht gehen kann", schritt Petunia ein.

„DU KANNST GLEICH MITGEHEN! ICH WILL NICHT MIT EINER FRAU ZUSAMMENWOHNEN, DIE MIR NOCH NICHT MAL DIE WAHRHEIT SAGT!", schrie Vernon sie an.

„Nun gut! Komm Harry. Wir packen unsere Sachen und gehen", fauchte Petunia und zog Harry nach oben. Nicht ohne Vernon einen schneidenden Blick zuzuwerfen, der eindeutig sagte, dass sie nicht aufgeben würde.

„Hör mal zu! Ich nehme einen Zug nach London! Wenn du bei mir bist, wird der Zauber von Dumbledore weiterhin ausgeführt. Und ich denke, dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als mitzukommen. Der nächste Zug fährt in zwei Tagen ab, solange müssen wir es hier noch aushalten! Bitte fahr mit, auch wenn dann dein Geburtstag dann schon vorbei ist. Du weißt dich nicht wo du hin gehst, oder? Ich bitte dich Harry". Harry nickte total überfordert, sie dankte ihm und ging in ihr Zimmer. Harry konnte seine Gedanken nicht sammeln. Seine hasserfüllte Tante trennte sich wegen seiner Mutter von Vernon? Es war schon einmal so ähnlich gewesen, damals hatte sie einige Sachen über die Zaubererwelt gewusst, aber das hier war auf jeden fall noch viel extremer. Sie hatte ihn angefleht sie zu begleiten, aber es war okay, so kam er schon mal nach London, in die Zaubererwelt. Er ging in sein Zimmer. Hedwig, seine Schleiereule, saß auf dem Fensterbrett, begrüßte ihn und hielt Harry einen Brief hin. Er erkannte sofort, dass der Brief von Mr Weasley war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hedwig einen kleinen Abstecher zu seiner Familie oder zum Ministerium gemacht. Genau wusste Harry nie, wo seine Eule sich immer herumtrieb.

Er fing an zu Lesen und hoffte, dass es keine schlechte Nachricht war.

Harry -

ich hab die Sache mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante gerade mitbekommen. Frag bitte nicht woher! Aber ich weiß es und deine Tante hat das Recht ihrem eingebildeten Mann auch mal an den Kragen zu gehen!

Geh ruhig mit ihr mit, wenn ihr da seid, kannst du auch zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen.

Anderseits bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, pass auf dich auf, Harry.

Ich hoffe du bist wohl auf. Schöne grüße von allen,

Arthur Weasley

PS. Die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill ist bald, wir schicken dir eine Eule mit Einladung!

Harry lächelte. Wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht fragen, ob er mitgehen durfte. Er freute sich auf London. Vielleicht konnte er seiner plötzlich veränderten Tante die Winkelgasse zeigen. Petunia kam in sein Zimmer herein und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie seufzte. Harry sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, wischte sie aber schnell weg.

„Du musst mir unbedingt diese Winkelstraße zeigen und diesen Tropfenden Topf oder wie das heißt!", sagte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Winkelgasse und _Tropfender Kessel_", lachte Harry, doch es klang etwas künstlich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte seine Tante besorgt.

„Danke dass du mit mir nach London fährst! Aber ich kann nicht für immer dort leben!", seufzte Harry. „Wo soll ich wohnen?" Doch eigentlich war es nicht nur das, was ihn bedrückte, doch mit seiner Tante über Voldemort zu reden, war doch ziemlich abwegig.

„Was ist mit diesem komischen Haus deines Paten?", fragte Tante Petunia „Hast du das nicht geerbt oder so etwas?"

Harry überlegte. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber er wusste auch warum, einzig und allein, weil ihm schon der Gedanke an alles, was von Sirius war, schmerzen bereitete.

„Ja, das ist kein blöder Gedanke. Ich werde mal vorbeischauen, wenn ich Zeit habe", meinte Harry etwas freudiger, aber auch nur, damit er seine Tante etwas aufheiterte. Tante Petunia klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und ging wieder heraus. So konnte Harry wieder in Ruhe nachdenken. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fallen. Dumbledore hatte gewusst, dass er bald sterben würde. Es war ein Fehler, Dumbledore nicht dran zu hindern, das merkwürdige Elixier in der Höhle zu trinken. Und er hatte Snape nicht erwischt, er hätte ihn töten können, aber er war zu langsam gewesen. Harry wusste, dass er sich irgendwann an diesem miesen Verräter rächen würde. Und an Malfoy auch. Er setzte sich auf. Aber alles in allem war dies sein schönster Geburtstag, den er je hatte. Und Harry war Dumbledore dankbar dafür, dass er den Dursleys alles erklärt hatte.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er lautes Stimmen-Gewirr vernahm. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal nach unten und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte wohl bei seinen Überlegungen die Klingel überhört, denn er war sehr überrascht, so viele Leute hier zu sehen. Bei einem Blick nach draußen sah er auch, dass es bald dämmerte. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Menschenmenge und erkannte auf Anhieb seine Nachbarin Mrs Figg, die sich vor zwei Jahren als Squib herausgestellt hatte, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' Tante, die er ebenfalls vor zwei Jahren bei seinem Verhör im Ministerium kennen gelernt hatte, Rufus Scrimgeour, der jetzige Zauberminister, sein früheren Zauberkunstlehrer Professor Flitwick, zwei noch ältere Lehrer, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody und Remus Lupin, seine Freundin Nymphadora Tonks, eine Verwandte von Sirius, die ihn etwas traurig ansah, Professor McGonagall und zu seinem zornigem Überraschen auch Dolores Umbridge, eine Lehrerin aus dem Ministerium in seinem fünften Hogwartsjahr. Außerdem noch eine ganze Menge Leute, die Harry nicht kannte, die aber allem Anschein nach zum Ministerium gehörten. Jetzt wusste Harry auch, warum er keine Klingel gehört hatte. Allem Anschein nach, waren die Zauberer und Hexen einfach herein appariert. Alle außer Tonks, wie sie sich nur nennen lies, sahen Vernon Dursley an und redeten auf ihn ein. Tonks kam auf Harry zu und drückte ihn, zu seiner Überraschung, fest an sich.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist schon nicht leicht ohne Dum … ich meine jetzt wo Hogwarts … - ". Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, der Kloß, der immer in seinem Hals steckte, wenn er an seinen toten Schulleiter dachte, löste sich auf. Und Harry konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die auf einmal seine Wangen herunter liefen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, was glaubst du wie oft ich mich bei Remus ausheule!?", sagte Tonks mit erstickter Stimme und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Was ist eigentlich hier los?", fragte Harry endlich, als er sich die Tränen weggewischt hatte. „Wir reden mit deinem Verwandten", meinte Tonks schlicht, und Harry fiel auf das sie haselnussbraune Haare hatte, die ihr sehr gut standen. Sowieso sah sie viel besser aus als letztes Jahr. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie jetzt endlich mit Lupin zusammen war, denn sie war schon lange in ihn verliebt, doch er fand es zu gefährlich, da er ein Werwolf war.

„Hallo Harry", rief jetzt auch Scrimgeour. Sofort verstummte die Menge und Vernon sah Harry an. Er konnte nicht entschlüsseln, welcher Ausdruck ihm in den Augen stand. Doch ein positiver war es gewiss nicht.

„Schön Sie zu sehen", sagte Scrimgeour und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Harry würdigte ihm keines Blickes, und Scrimgeour war steif und alles andere als freundlich. Seit dem letzen Jahr und dem Plan, Harry ins Ministerium zu holen, hatten der Zaubererminister und Harry ein nicht gerade freundliches Verhältnis. Alle taten es dem Minister gleich und schüttelten ihm die Hand. Manche fragten ihn, wie es ihm denn ginge oder gratulierten ihm zum Geburtstag. „Warum seid ihr alle hier?", fragte Harry Lupin als sich alle wieder seinem Onkel zuwandten. „Wir haben uns zusammengetan, um deinem Onkel zu zeigen, wie er dich immer behandelt hat. Wir konnten uns nicht länger zurückhalten", antwortete Lupin und lachte schelmisch, Tonks sah ihn verliebt an.

„Ich ... , es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du bist zu bescheiden, Harry. Es ist besser so, wirklich". Lupin ging wieder zurück, gefolgt von Tonks. Jetzt kam, zu Harrys Abschreckung, Professor Umbridge auf ihn zu. „_Chrm chrm_", machte sie, was sie immer tat um Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dafür dass ich Ihnen vor zwei Jahren so viel Unrecht getan habe!", sagte sie, und Harry merkte, dass er inzwischen größer war als sie.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann es mit dieser Aktion, die ich organisiert habe, vergessen lassen, oder?". Sie wackelte mit ihrem krötenartigen Körper.

„Jaah", sagte Harry, der merkte, wie Scrimgeour zu ihnen hinüber blickte. Harry hatte allmählich das Gefühl, als hätte er Umbridge befohlen, sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging sie zu dem Minister und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Sofort kamen die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall zu ihm rüber. McGonagall sah misstrauisch zu der alten Lehrerin herüber, sagte jedoch nichts. Aber ihr Blick sagte eindeutig, dass sie nicht wegen Umbridge oder irgendwelchen Aktionen hier war.

„Tag Potter!", quiekte der winzige Professor Flitwick „Wir bekommen immer mehr Leute in unseren Orden" so brachte er ihr Kommen schnell auf den Punkt.

„Ja, viele von uns Lehrern sind zum Orden des Phönix gekommen", sagte McGonagall mit zittriger Stimme und Harry merkte, dass auch sie alt wurde.

„Wer alles?", fragte Harry.

„Alle die noch übrig geblieben sind!", antwortete McGonnagall bitter.

„Wie? Sind welche gestorben?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Ja. Natürlich", meinte Flitwick erregt.

„Sinistra ist tot, genau wie Slughorn und Vektor. Und Professor Sprout hat es auch erwischt!", sagte Professor McGonagall traurig.

„Slughorn und Sprout?", rief Harry überrascht.

„Ja, aber so ist das Leben, jetzt wo du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurückgekehrt ist", schluchzte Flitwick „Auch Ludo Bagman und eine ganze andere Menge aus dem Ministerium mussten sterben", er winkte Harry noch mal zu und gesellte sich wieder zu den Anderen.

„Potter", sagte McGonagall plötzlich mit ernster Stimme. „Der Orden des Phönix ist umgezogen. Der Grimmauldplatz ist jetzt, wo Sirius tot ist, nicht mehr für uns zugänglich. Das wissen Sie ja, ich denke Dumbledore hat es Ihnen gesagt", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry aufsah. „Wir haben etwas Neues gesucht, letztes Jahr", sagte sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Nun, ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, solange wir hier sind, aber sobald wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, sage ich Ihnen, wohin wir gezogen sind.". Damit ging sie wieder zurück. Harry hatte keine große Lust, allen zuzuhören, wie sie Vernon fertig machten. Deshalb blickte er sich um und fand Dudley der auf der Treppe saß und ziemlich traurig aussah. „Dudley? Was ist los?", fragte er und ließ sich, so gut es ging, neben seinem fetten Cousin nieder. Irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit ihm, obwohl sein Cousin nie besonders nett zu Harry gewesen war.

„Mum und Dad sind jetzt getrennt, und alles nur deinetwegen", sagte Dudley, klang aber nicht besonders böse, da er immer noch Respekt vor Harrys Zauberstab hatte.

„Hör mal. Willst du lieber in meiner Haut stecken? Meine Eltern sind tot, und außerdem will Petunia nur mal kurz weg von Vernon. Bestimmt kommt sie wieder, wenn Vernon es ihr erlaubt!". Harrys schwachsinniges Geschwafel machte Dudley anscheinend Mut, denn er sah auf und blickte Harry leicht lächelnd an (soweit das mit seinen verheulten Augen ging). Langsam stapfte er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Harry versuchte nicht auf das zu achten, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich ging. Nach einiger Zeit, die Harry damit verbrachte gedankenverloren in den Schatten der Garderobe gegenüber von ihm zu starren, kamen die unerwünschten Besucher aus dem Wohnzimmer. Tonks und Lupin gingen Hand in Hand auf ihn zu und verabschiedeten sich herzlich. Sie wünschten ihm noch weiterhin einen schönen Geburtstag und sagten, dass er ihnen immer schreiben könne, wann immer er wollte.

„Wissen Sie etwas Neues von Bill?", fragte Harry Lupin, denn ihm fiel ein dass der Älteste der Weasleys von Greyback gebissen worden war.

„Ja". Lupin kam wieder zurück. „Ihm geht's gut, er hat nur ein paar Wunden und immer noch eine Vorliebe für rohes Fleisch"

„Aber er ist kein Werwolf?", fragte Harry hoffend.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, bisher ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, aber wir gehen immer noch auf Nummer Sicher". Er nickte Harry zum Abschied zu und ging zur Tür hinaus. Harry hörte mehrere laute Knalle und wusste dass die ganzen Zauberer wieder desapparierten.

Er ging in die Küche, um Onkel Vernons verblüfftes Gesicht zu sehen, auf dessen Stirn die Schläfen pulsierten. Doch er fand nur einen völlig ratlosen Vernon.

„Was sollte das, Junge?", schnauzte er Harry an, als er herein kam. Er suchte irgendeinen Grund, um zu schreien, doch Harry hatte keine Angst vor seinem Onkel und fragte scheinheilig „Was denn?"

„Na das die alle hier her kamen! Du hast sie her getrommelt, nicht wahr Bursche?", schnaubte Vernon und sein Bart fing wieder an zu zittern.

„Nein", sagte Harry ruhig. „Warum denn? Was haben sie dir getan?", fragte Harry und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Sie haben mich angeschrieen. Irgendwas wegen Lily und verantwortungsloser Vater und schlechter Ehemann! Was fällt diesen Bekloppten ein?", schimpfte er.

„Es stimmt aber", meinte Harry. „Dudley ist völlig am Ende, er weiß gar nicht was er machen soll! Soll er zu seiner Mutter gehen, die sich plötzlich völlig verändert hat, und mit seinem doofen Cousin nach London reist, oder soll er bei seinem schlechten Vater bleiben, der sich nur um Geld und Geschäfte kümmert und dabei seinen Sohn vergisst? Schwere Entscheidung!", rief Harry, der so schnell er konnte nach oben lief, damit der wutentbrannte Vernon ihn nicht erwischte.

Lachend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Und sofort fiel ihm ein, dass er lange nicht mehr

gelacht hatte, und warum! Sein Lächeln erstarb.

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde von einer Eule geweckt die laut an sein Fenster klopfte. Er ließ sie herein. Sie streckte ihm ein Bein hin, an dem ein Zettel hing.

Hallo Harry,

´tschuldigung, dass ich dir nich früher schreiben konnte, aber ich hab im Moment nen ziemliches Problem mit dem Ministerium. Die sind nich damit einverstanden, dass ich hier auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts weiterhin wohne die meinen, dass es zu gefährlich ist. Als würden die sich Sorgen um mich machen. Aber kommen wir zu dir.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry. Wie isses denn so bei den Dursleys?

Bestimmt nich so nett, he? Mir geht's eigentlich gut, aber die alten Erinnerungen an alles, was hier passiert ist, sind nicht einfach zu verkraften. Von meinem Rauswurf bis zu Dumbledores Tod!

Ich hoffe du bis wohl auf und lass mal wieder was von dir hören.

Hagrid

Harry faltete den Zettel und legte ihn auf seinen Nachtisch zu den ganzen anderen Briefen von Hermine und Ron, die ihm immer wieder sagten, wie leid es ihnen tat, nicht bei ihm zu sein.

Ärger mit dem Ministerium, damit sollte man nicht spaßen. Harry sah es schon vor Augen, wie sie Hagrid packten und versuchten, ihn wegen ‚Verweigerung der Anordnungen' nach Askaban zu bringen. Und außerdem wenn es ihm so schwer fiel dort zu Leben, warum zog er nicht einfach um? Anderseits, bestimmt wusste Hagrid nicht wohin er sollte außer zu seiner Hütte auf dem Grundstück von Hogwarts

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und antwortete:

Lieber Hagrid,

Mir geht's auch gut, und die Dursleys waren diese Ferien erträglich. Aber es war mit Abstand mein bester Geburtstag. Ich fahre bald mit Petunia nach London. Was sagt das Ministerium denn? Pass lieber auf, dass die dich nicht verhaften! Und warum willst du überhaupt dort bleiben, wenn die Erinnerungen dir Schmerzen bereiten? Eben war ein Haufen Leute hier. Sie haben mit Onkel Vernon geredet, weil er mich und Petunia rausgeschmissen hat. Und stell dir vor, warum! Sie hatte Briefkontakt mit Dumbledore!

Als er dies schrieb, kam der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder. Er versuchte ihn runter zu schlucken und schrieb weiter.

Es ist echt merkwürdig. Wann sehen wir uns denn noch mal? Können uns ja mal mit Ron und Hermine treffen, oder bei Bills Hochzeit. Ich weiß aber noch nicht wann die ist.

Na ja ich hoffe du und Grawp, dein Bruder, ihr seid wohl auf. Hoffend auf eine Antwort,

Harry

Er band den Brief an das Bein der wartenden Eule, die merkwürdig alt und zerstrubbelt aussah und schickte sie ins Freie!

Dann legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett. In zwei Tagen würde er in London sein, mit Tante Petunia, ihr seine Welt zeigen. Die Winkelgasse und den _Tropfenden Kessel_, die allerdings leer waren. Seit Voldemort wieder zurück war, hatte sich keiner mehr auf die Straße getraut.

Er schreckte wieder auf, denn erneut klopfte eine kleine Eule an sein Fenster. Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule. Heute ist aber ein reger Eulenverkehr, dachte Harry als er sie rein ließ. Er band den Brief umständlich ab, denn Pig, wie Ron ihn immer nannte, war so aufgeregt, dass er nicht still sitzen konnte, sondern die ganze Zeit herum flog.

Lieber Harry,

wir wissen, dass wir dir heute schon mal geschrieben haben, aber Ron und ich haben etwas Wichtiges entdeckt. Wir würden dir es liebend gern sagen, aber du weißt ja, dass die Eulen abgefangen werden! Aber wie dein Pate es in unserem vierten Hogwartsjahr gemacht hat, so schaffen wir es auch! Morgen um ein Uhr mittags (früher lässt uns Mrs Weasley nicht).

In der Hoffnung, dass du wohl auf bist,

Hermine und Ron

Harry sah auf.

Was hatten sie herausgefunden? Etwas Wichtiges? Hatte es was mit Voldemort zu tun?

Genau wie Sirius wollten sie es schaffen? Im vierten Schuljahr? Mit Flohpulver? Das musste es sein, sie wollten morgen mit Flohpulver kommen.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass die Dursleys um ein Uhr morgen nicht im Wohnzimmer waren und er musste den Kamin in Ordnung bringen, denn die Dursleys hatten nur einen Elektrischen.

Nachdenklich legte er den Brief von Hermine und Ron zu den anderen auf seinen Nachttisch. Wie sollte er es schaffen? Am Besten wäre es, wenn die Dursleys gar nicht da wären. Er schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer heraus und klopft leise an die Schlafzimmertür seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Onkel Vernon war noch unten, nur Petunia saß auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Als sie merkte, dass Harry hereingekommen war, richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn an. „Ja?", fragte sie.

„ Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fing Harry an, Petunia nickte kurz.

„Meine Freunde Ron und Hermine wollen mit Flohpulver hierher kommen"

„Flohpulver? Ist das nicht dieses Zeug, mit dem auch dieser Mr Weasley zu uns gekommen ist?", sagte Petunia.

„Genau", meinte Harry und wunderte sich, dass Petunia das noch wusste. „Ich muss alleine sein, wenn sie kommen, denn sonst würde Onkel Vernon ausrasten. Kannst du die beiden nicht überreden, wegzufahren?"

Petunia runzelte die Stirn. „Ich könnte versuchen, dass sie zu Magda fahren, okay?"

„Danke", sagte Harry glücklich und ging zufrieden mit sich und seiner Tante in sein Zimmer.

Das hatte er erstmal geschafft, der Gedanke, dass Hermine und Ron etwas Wichtiges wussten, ließ ihn nicht los und er ging unruhig ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Vernon an seine Tür, um zu verkünden, dass er und Dudley zu Tante Magda fahren würden. Er sagte außerdem noch, dass er das nur für Dudley machte. Harry musste sein Lachen unterdrücken. Was nicht so gut gelang, deshalb sperrte Vernon ihn mit bittere Miene ein. Er erwartete offenbar, dass Harry davon schlechte Laune bekam. Doch das bekam er nicht, von seinem Onkel ließ er sich schon lange nicht mehr schikanieren.

Als Dudley und sein Vater weg waren, schloss Petunia seine Tür wieder auf und meinte, dass sie zu ihrer Freundin ginge, damit er Ruhe habe.

Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war halb eins. Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Tante und eilte nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief: „_Diffindo_!". Der falsche Elektrik-Kamin zersprang und es blieb nur ein Stück altes Mauerwerk übrig. „_Ratzeputz_", murmelte Harry und die Reste des falschen Kamins verschwanden. „_Incendio_", ein Feuer loderte im Kamin.

Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten regte sich etwas im Feuer. Es wurde grün und nach einer Sekunde erschien Hermine in den Flammen. Harry sprang auf und Ron folgte Hermine. „Hallo!", rief er und Hermine umarmte Harry.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine. „Gut und euch?".

Ron sah Hermine an und sagte. „Auch. Hermine war die ganze Zeit bei uns, weil ihre Eltern für ein halbes Jahr in Afrika sind. Aber meine mum meinte, wir sollten dir deine Zeit bei deinen Verwandten lassen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, ihr wäret hier!", sagte er.

„Wir müssen dir was erzählen", meinte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ich euch auch", meinte Harry und dachte an den Besuch von gestern Abend.

„Okay, du zuerst", sagte Ron und setze sich auf das Sofa, Hermine und Harry machten es sich auch bequem. Harry erzählte alles was Vernon und Petunia ihm gebeichtet hatten. Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Jaah", sagte Hermine. „Komisch, dass sie es nie erwähnt hat".

„Es war ihr peinlich", sagte Harry „aber erzählt, was ihr sagen wolltet".

„Also", meinte Ron „lies das". Er hielt Harry einen kleinen Zettel hin. „Haben wir geschickt bekommen"

Harry las laut vor. Er kannte diese Schrift, doch im Moment wusste er nicht, von wem sie war.

„Befolgt das, was ich euch sage! Potter muss eine Woche nach seinem Geburtstag zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Genau um die Mittagszeit. Dort wird er Einiges erfahren, wichtige Sachen. Ich schreibe euch, denn auf mich wird er nicht hören. Ich meine es ernst!

Ein Freund!

Was soll das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Erkennst du die Schrift?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf Harry einzugehen. Harry dachte nach und plötzlich merkte er es. „Snape! So war die Schrift in dem Buch vom Halb-Blut Prinzen." Er las den Brief noch mal. Plötzlich war er hell erzürnt. „Was fällt ihm ein? ‚Freund', von wegen!"

Ron nickte. „Wir wissen nicht, ob es eine Falle sein soll", schärfte er Harry ein. „deshalb, sollten wir vorsichtig sein".

Harry nickte eifrig.

„Ihr wollt dort hingehen?", fragte Hermine bestürzt.

Anscheinend hatten die beiden nicht weiter über die Nachricht geredet.

„Jaah. Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Alle interessanten und neuen Dinge sind wichtig, und wenn es eine Falle sein sollte, habe ich noch einen weiteren Grund, Snape zu töten".

„Harry", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Snape hat deine Eltern verraten, er hat Dumbledore getötet und er hat merkwürdige Zauber erfunden. Er ist verrückt, Harry. Gefährlich und wir wissen gar nicht wofür er alles fähig ist."

„Bleib locker, Hermine!", widersprach Ron. „Harry ist nicht doof, er kann gut Zaubern und wenn er denkt dass es richtig ist, soll er es machen. Ich meine, wie oft hatte er Recht, und keiner hat ihm geglaubt? Das Letzte Mal hatte er den Verdacht Malfoy sei ein Todesser und er war einer, obwohl wir alle dachten du-weißt-schon-wer würde keine 16-Jährige aufnehmen. Also Harry. Ich komme mit"

Harry fand es gut, dass Ron sich für ihn einsetzte, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Okay, ich auch", gab Hermine ebenfalls klein bei.

„Waa - ? Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ist es nicht besser, wir bleiben in Kontakt, und wenn mir etwas zustößt helft ihr mir?", fragte er.

„Oh, Mann Harry!", rief Ron. „Alleine gehst du auf keinen Fall".

Harry sah ihn an. „Es ist zu - ", fing er an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Ich bitte dich, Harry. Sag es einfach, wenn du lieber allein bist".

Ron sah sie überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er.

Doch Harry sah Hermine an. „Hört mal, es liegt nicht an euch, wirklich nicht, aber manchmal da denke ich‚ wie schön wäre es jetzt alleine.

Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber bestimmt nicht an euch."

„Ich hab mir so etwas schon gedacht. Ich kann dir auch erklären warum du so bist. Voldemort ist Einzelgänger, hast du erzählt, er hatte keine Freunde, genau wie jetzt, da er keinem Totesser wirklich vertraut. Aber du, Harry, hast Freunde. Da du Eigenschaften von ihm geerbt hast, bekommst du auch dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit."

Harry hatte kurz das Gefühl, dass Hermine Dumbledore wäre, er sprach genauso klug und logisch. Es könnte ja sein, dass Hermine ein wenig von Dumbledore hatte.

„Also gut", meinte Ron, als hätte er das eben erfahrene noch nicht verkraftet. „Du gehst alleine, bleibst mit uns aber in Verständigung. Nur wie?"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an und sagten dann wie aus einem Mund: „Walkie-talkie"

Ron, der nicht viel von Muggelsachen wusste, verstand gar nichts mehr.

Hermine erklärte schnell, dass manche Muggelkinder zum Unterhalten Fernsprechgeräte benutzten.

Sie zauberte zwei Stück herbei, und probierten sie aus. Ron fand sie besonders toll und schrak immer zusammen, wenn er plötzlich Harrys oder Hermines Stimme hört, obwohl sie in einem Nebenraum standen.

„Ich dachte Wanzen und Handys funktionieren auf Magischen Ebenen nicht", meinte Harry. Hermine lächelte milde. „Oh, doch, im Grimmauldplatz schon, ich glaube auch drinnen. Die meisten normalen Zauberer hatten nicht die Kraft, Muggelabwehr zu zaubern"

„Wartet mal", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Woher weißt du, dass Snape den Grimmauldplatz meinte? Er sagte nur Hauptquartier, meint er das Neue, wenn ja, wissen wir nicht, wo das ist"

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass Snape den Grimmauldplatz meint. Er weiß wohl auch nicht, wo das neue Versteck ist, oder?"

Harry nickte, er war beruhigt und überlegte, dass er darauf auch selbst kommen könnte.

Sie erzählten sich noch vieles. Und überlegten, warum Malfoy den Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, kurz bevor die anderen Todesser in den Turm gestürmt kamen.

Außerdem, was Umbridge von Harry wollte.

Es tat gut, wieder mal mit seinen Freunden reden zu können.

Doch nach einer halben Stunde meinte Ron, dass sie gehen müssten.

„Ich denke, die Teile hier probieren wir bei uns erstmal nicht aus, ich glaube mum würde ausrasten", rief er zum Abschied er deutete auf das eine Walkie-talkie. Kurz darauf verschwand er hinter Hermine in den grün auflodernden Flammen.

Harry ging nach oben in sein Zimmer, der Kamin war ihm egal. Das Walkie-talkie versteckte er in der losen Diele unter seinem Bett. Nach gut zwei Stunde hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und Onkel Vernon kam herein, gefolgt von Dudley.

Ungefähr fünfzig Kilometer entfernt hatte ein gewisser Neville Longbottom Streit mit seiner Großmutter.

„Nein, Neville. Du gehst auf keinen Fall zu deinen Eltern", sagte sie gerade zu ihrem Enkel.

„Großmama, ich gehe zu ihnen! Der Heiler meinte, es geht ihnen schlechter. Und du hältst mich nicht zurück", konterte Neville tapfer obwohl sein Unterkiefer leicht zitterte.

„Oh doch. Ich bin dein Vormund, und noch bist du nicht so volljährig, dass du meine Meinung vergessen kannst und immer das machst, was dir gefällt! Du bist erst seit vier Tagen siebzehn, mein Lieber."

Neville schrie sie jetzt fast an. „Du bist doch nur immer noch sauer wegen dem Brief, den Professor McGonnagall dir geschrieben hat."

„Es ist auch eine Frechheit. Warum hast du Zauberkunst genommen, ich wollte es nicht! Da schrieb mir diese Frau, du würdest es nehmen, da du eine Erwartung übertroffen darin hast. Und nur weil ich die Prüfung nicht bestanden hätte, sollte ich es dir nicht vermiesen - "

„Es stimmt auch", unterbrach Neville. „immer muss ich das machen was du willst, auch wenn du mein Vormund bist, ich habe es satt. Immer sagst du mir, was ein schlechter Neffe ich doch sei und dass ich keinem sagen soll, wie es um meine Eltern steht, weil es dir peinlich ist. Und als wir meine Freunde im Krankenhaus getroffen haben, hast du so getan als wäre es meine Schuld, dass sie von nichts wussten. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie schlecht es mir geht, weil ich mit keinem darüber rede!"

Mrs Longbottom blieb die Luft weg. So aufgebracht, zornig und selbstbewusst hatte sie ihren Enkel noch nie gesehen.

Er schritt aus dem Zimmer, und kurz darauf vernahm sie einen lauten Knall. Neville war appariert, vor ihrer Nase und ohne Erlaubnis. Inzwischen konnte er es, er hatte fast jeden Tag draußen geübt. Was für einen Ergeiz er jetzt hatte!

Neville landete in einer verlassenen Straße mitten in London. Er ging hastig weiter, überquerte eine alte Allee und zwei Kreuzungen, dann blieb er vor einem alten Gebäude stehen. _Reinig & Tunkunter GmbH_ stand auf einem Schild. Er starrte in die Schaufenster. Alte Puppen standen darin, er wusste was er zu tun hatte und ging geradeaus durch die verstaubte Fensterscheibe. Sofort fand sich in einer großen Eingangshalle wieder. Es war nichts von merkwürdigen Puppen zu sehen.

St. Mungus Hospital stand in großen Lettern über dem Empfangsschalter. Er ging darauf zu.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine Frau dahinter.

„Ich will Mr und Mrs Longbottom besuchen", sagte er auf seine schüchterne Weise. „Fluchschäden, 4. Stock", sagte die Frau gelangweilt. Schließlich folgte er einem Heiler im grünen Kittel, der ihn durch hunderte Gänge und Treppen führte, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben. „Hier ist es, aber seinen Sie bitte leise". Der Heiler verschwand und Neville trat in den großen, fast leeren Raum. Ein großes Bett stand darin, daneben standen viele Ärzte. Die beiseite traten als Neville kam.

„Der Zustand Ihrer Eltern hat sich verschlechtert, Mr Longbottom", verkündete einer der Männer. Neville sah ihn kurz an, schaute dann aber hinab zu seinen Eltern. Dort lagen sie, seine Eltern. Er hatte sie nie richtig kennen gelernt, sie erinnerten sich ja nicht einmal an ihren Sohn. Sie lagen mit offenen Augen starr zur Decke gerichtet, als Neville nach der Hand seiner Mutter griff, sah sie ihn an.

„Neville", murmelte sie.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte einer der Heiler erstaunt.

„Mum?", fragte Neville. Sie hatte sich an seinen Namen erinnert, das war ausgesprochen gut.

„Gehen Sie bitte", befahl Neville den Heilern, die nun herumtuschelten und umherwuselten. „Alle!".

Sie blickten sich an und gingen hinaus.

„Neville, mein Sohn", sagte Mrs Longbottom nun etwas fester.

„Ich muss dich warnen", nuschelte sie. „geh mit Harry Potter, er ist gut! Hilf ihm beim Kampf gegen den Unnennbaren! Alleine wird er es nicht schaffen! Ich merke wie mir die Kraft schwindet und ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen muss"

„Mum!", meinte Neville. „geht's dir gut? Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst!"

Doch sie schien ihn anscheinend nicht zu hören.

„Hier." Sie gab ihm einen Zettel.

Erst dachte Neville, es wäre wieder ein Kaugummipapier, doch dann spürte er, dass es diesmal wirklich wichtig war. „Machs gut, Neville. Pass auf dich auf!". Sie schloss ihre Augen, genau im selben Moment wie ihr Mann. Neville erschrak.

„Mum, dad?", fragte er. „Sagt doch was!".

Er fühlte ihren Puls.

„Muuuum! Daaaaad", schrie er. Doch es war zu spät, Lord Voldemort hatte auch seine Eltern getötet. Kalt und grauenvoll hatte er sie zu Tode gequält.

Die Ärzte stolperten nacheinander hinein und stürzten zu Neville.

Der jedoch ließ sie stehen und rannte hinaus. Immer weiter, weg von dem Krankenzimmer. Irgendwann blieb er stehen. Wo war er? Er wischte sich seine tränenverschmierten Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Schluchzend ließ er sich hinunter sinken. Tot, beide. Wohin sollte er gehen? Zu seiner Großmutter? Nein, sicher nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas in seiner Hand. Er öffnete sie und sah den Zettel, den seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte.

Er hatte keine Lust, sich den Brief anzuschauen. Er steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Es würde wohl nichts nützen, dachte er, sich zu verstecken, so wie er es die letzten Jahre gemacht hatte.

Er würde etwas an seinem Leben verändern. Das nahm er sich vor.

Ein anderer Heiler kam um die Ecke geschlürft. Neville stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Doktor freundlich.

„Ja", sagte Neville erstickt. „W - wo ist der Ausgang?"

Er wusste schon wie er sich ändern würde. Seine Schüchternheit konnte er überwinden. Er würde zuerst Harry, Ron und Hermine Eulen schicken, in denen er ihnen alles erzählte. Er stolperte dem Arzt hinterher.

Er führte ihn zurück ein paar ausgestorbene Gänge entlang. Plötzlich fragte er: „Was war denn los?"

Neville schluckte. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er geweint hatte, doch irgendjemanden musste er es ja erzählen.

„Meine Eltern sind gerade gestorben", sagte er und schon hatte er wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Wie heißen Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf", meinte der Arzt.

„Longbottom, Neville.", krächzte er.

„Longbottom?", fragte der Heiler erstaunt. Neville nickte.

„Die berühmten Longbottoms? Die Voldemort fast zu Tode gequält hat?"

Neville nickte erneut. _Fast_, stimmte jetzt auch nicht mehr, dachte Neville betrübt aber er war überrascht, warum ausgerechnet dieser Heiler seine Eltern kannte.

„Ich bin übrigens Professor Dr. Slay. Angenehm".

Er schüttelte Neville die Hand, der immer noch erschrocken und zugleich erstaunt aussah. „Wissen Sie, ich war mit deinen Eltern in einem Jahrgang. Sie waren tolle Mitschüler, immer froh und munter. Ihre Zeugnisse waren legendär und im fünften Jahr kamen sie zusammen. Ich war ein wenig neidisch auf Frank, denn fast jeder auf Hogwarts himmelte deine Mutter damals an.". Er lachte trocken. Neville sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. Doch der Doktor schwieg. Jetzt fiel Neville auf, dass er eine große Narbe hatte, sie zog sich ein bisschen wie bei Moody über die rechte Wange. Allerdings war diese hier kleiner und in dem netten Gesicht nicht so furcht einflößend. Der Beruf Auror hätte besser zu ihm gepasst als ein einfacher Heiler im St. Mungo.

„Und noch mal, es tut mir sehr Leid", sagte er schließlich, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Er schüttelte Neville wieder die Hand und ging wieder zurück die Korridore entlang. Neville überquerte die Eingangshalle und schritt hinaus in den kühlen Abend.

Er wusste nicht, wohin er sollte. Er hatte zu wenig Geld, um den fahrenden Ritter zu rufen und von seiner Großmutter hatte er genug. Sollte er es versuchen, zu Ron Weasley zu gelangen? Eher nicht, er wohnte zu weit weg. Und sowieso er wusste gar nicht genau wo Ron wohnte. Also wie sollte er dahin kommen?

„Neville, was machst du denn hier?", hauchte plötzlich eine verträumte Stimme, die Neville zusammenzucken ließ.

Er drehte sich um und sah ein Mädchen mit langen, schmutzigen blonden Haaren. Es hatte den Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr und trug eine Korkenkette. Sie blickte ihn verträumt an.

Neville war froh, Luna Lovegood zu treffen. Er mochte sie und hatte im 5. Schuljahr viel mit ihr erlebt. Sie war echt nett, wenn man sie näher kennen lernte.

„Ich? Ich war im Krankenhaus", nuschelte Neville.

„Oh, warum?", fragte Luna und sah ihn weiterhin starr an.

„Meine Eltern sind dort. Das heißt, sie sind gerade g - gestorben!" Neville spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Oh, oh das tut mir Leid", sagte Luna und tätschelte Nevilles Arm. „Das ist bestimmt richtig schlimm", sagte sie und Nevilles Kloß wurde noch dicker.

Neville fing an, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen von da, als Voldemort seine Eltern fast zu Tode gequält hatte, bis zu dem Zettel, den seine Mutter ihm kurz vor ihrem Tod gegeben hatte.

Er erzählte, dass seine Oma ihm verboten hatte, es irgendjemanden zu erzählen und dass er nicht wüsste, wohin er gehen könnte, denn nach Hause wollte er auf keinen Fall.

„Komm zu mir!", sagte Luna spontan und steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Hosentasche, da einige Muggels auf den langen Stab hinter ihrem Ohr aufmerksam geworden waren.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Neville schüchtern, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mehr schüchtern sein wollte, also sagte er noch: „Macht es deinen Eltern nichts aus, wenn ich mit zu dir komme?"

Luna sah Neville skeptisch jedoch immer noch verträumt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wohne in der Nähe des Wieselkopfes. Dort wohnt auch Ron! Folge mir einfach, wir fahren mit dem Zug"

Neville ging Luna einfach hinterher. Er achtete weder darauf, wohin der Weg führte noch wie lange es dauerte.

Anscheinend hatte Luna Neville im Moment nichts Wichtiges zu erzählen, denn sie sagte kein Wort.

Auch im Zug sprach Luna Neville nicht an, wofür er dankbar war. So konnte er einfach nur da sitzen an nichts denken und sich ausruhen.

„Komm, wir müssen aussteigen" Luna packte Nevilles Arm und zerrte ihn hastig zur Tür. Der Bahnhof in Ottery St. Catchpole, einem kleinem Dorf, war klein und gemütlich. Wenige Leute stiegen hier aus und eilten sofort nach draußen. Luna sah Neville prüfend mit großen, runden Glubschaugen an und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen.

Der Weg bis zu Lunas Haus dauerte nicht lange. Irgendwann stand Neville vor einem kleinen, etwas schiefen Haus und sah sich das Klingelschild an. Luna drückte abwesend den Knopf und eine laute Glocke ertönte von innen.

„Jaah, ich komme", rief eine helle Stimme und sofort erschien an der Tür eine hoch gewachsene Frau, sie hatte langes braunes Haar, es jedoch zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gesteckt. Sie war hoch gewachsen und hatte ein freundliches Gesicht. Neville fiel direkt auf, dass sie Luna überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah. Die Frau lächelte Neville an und schenkte Luna einen fragenden Blick.

„Das ist Neville, Anna, ein Junge aus meiner Schule. Ich habe ihn in London getroffen. Er möchte nicht zu seiner Großmutter, denn mit der hat er Streit. Darf er so lange bei uns bleiben?", erklärte Luna so, als wäre das was alltägliches. Die Frau, die wahrscheinlich Lunas Mutter war, lachte hoch und öffnete die Haustür ganz.

Neville folgte Luna in den Flur. Aus dem Wohnzimmer, rechts von sich, hörte er die Geräusche, der Zauber-Nachrichten im Fernsehen. Mrs Lovegood ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und Luna schritt die Treppe hoch, in ihr Zimmer. Dort standen eine kleine Kommode, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett und eine Kiste, aus der, der große Gryffindor Hut und ein Besen herausragten. Den hatte sie vor zwei Jahren immer getragen, obwohl Luna in Rawenclaw war. Sie lächelte und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Verträumt starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Auch Neville setzte sich, aber aufs Bett.

„Du versuchst mutiger zu sein, hab ich Recht?", fragte Luna und sah ihn durchdringend an. Neville fühlte sich unwohl, Luna hatte die Eigenschaft immer die direkt zu sein. Er nickte.

Luna sagte: „Da musst du wohl noch etwas üben. Schüchternheit ist nicht schlecht, aber ich kann dich auch verstehen, dass die dich nervt". Neville sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn. Keiner der beiden sprach, bis plötzlich ein Knall ertönte.

„Dad experimentiert, unten im Keller. Für den neuen Klitterer!", sagte Luna. Neville nickte und schaute zu Boden.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Warum warst du eigentlich in London, Luna?", sagte er und sah sie an.

Luna sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich musste nur was erledigen".

Neville runzelte die Stirn, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, fragte er, wo er schlafen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass es unwichtig war. Aber wenn sie nicht drüber reden wollte, konnte Neville sie wohl kaum zwingen. Luna führte ihn zu dem Zimmer neben ihrem. Es war ein helles Zimmer, mit einem kleinem Bett und einer kleinen Kommode.

„Danke, ist echt gemütlich", murmelte Neville und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er schloss kurz die Augen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie Luna gerade hinaus schlenderte. Neville blickte ihr nachdenklich nach. Sagte man nicht, aus Höflichkeit, wo man hin ging? Aber Loony, wie ihre Mitschüler Luna immer nannten, um sie zu ärgern, war schon immer ein wenig anders gewesen.

Er richtete sich auf und wollte Luna hinterher gehen, doch in der Tür lief er fast einem hoch gewachsenen, sehr schlanken Mann in die Arme.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte Mr Lovegood, mit einer tiefen Stimme, die überhaupt nicht zu dem Körper passte.

„Nichts passiert", meinte Neville. Obwohl sein Fuß schmerzte, auf den der Mann getreten war.

Der Mann sah Luna auch nicht ähnlich, er hatte einen Irokesenschnitt und lächelte Neville freundlich an. Neville konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass er der Redakteur von der Zeitschrift _Klitterer_ war.

„Ich bin übrigens Lunas Bruder", sagte er.

Neville sah ihn verblüfft an und er fügte hinzu: „Na ja, meine Mutter hat ihren Vater geheiratet, also ist sie meine Halb-Schwester. Als ihre Mutter starb, zog sie endgültig zu ihrem Vater und meiner Mutter. Das ist etwas kompliziert", er lächelte noch breiter. Also war er doch nicht Mr – und die Frau an der Tür auch nicht Mrs Lovegood. Neville hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Lunas Mutter gestorben war.

„I - ich bin Neville Longbottom und auch in Lunas Schule, nur ein Jahr höher", sagte er stotternd und viel zu schnell.

„Ich bin Ben Lovegood", sagte Lunas Bruder.

„Kommst du, Neville?", fragte Luna, die gerade hereingeschneit kam.

„Ja!", sagte Neville, nickte Ben noch mal, bemüht zu lächeln, zu und folgte Luna nach unten in den Flur.

„Ich zeig dir meinen dad, du weißt ja, den Redakteur vom Klitterer" Neville lächelte müde. Natürlich wollte er den richtigen Mr Lovegood kennen lernen, doch im Moment würde er sich viel lieber einfach hinlegen, ohne nachzudenken und die Ereignisse vom Tag verdauen. Luna führte ihn wieder nach unten, am Wohnzimmer vorbei und eine weitere Treppe hinunter.

Plötzlich fühlte Neville sich mulmig. Er wusste nicht, woher das kam. Ihm wurde schlecht und er konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass er umkippte, indem er sich am Türrahmen anlehnte und die Augen schloss.

Luna merkte nichts. Sie klopfte leise, öffnete die Tür und marschierte unbeirrt hinein.

Neville folgte ihr so gut es ging. Er blickte sich um. Hier unten im Keller der Lovegoods sah es aus, wie in einem Labor. Tausende von Reagenzgläsern und Flaschen waren hier gelagert. Auch viele Ordner waren überall in die wenigen Regale gestopft.

„Hallo", sagte ein kleiner Mann, Neville wusste nicht genau wo er auf einmal herkam.

Der Mann hatte weiße Haare, eindeutig Lunas weite, große Glubschaugen und trug einen langen, weißen Kittel, in dem er eher einem verrückten Wissenschaftler ähnelte als einem Redakteur. Neville hielt sich den Bauch, und konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Er übergab sich in einer Zimmerecke.

„Dad? Das ist Ne - " fing Luna an, doch Mr Lovegood unterbrach sie mit hysterischer Stimme.

„Junge! Bleib stehen, rühr dich nicht! Du hast einen Wuselwanz" Er und Luna sahen Neville entsetzt an, so als hätte er eben ihre Katze verschluckt. Neville blickte Luna fragend an und musste erneut das Gefühl unterdrücken, sich zu übergeben.

Luna sagte: „Das sind winzige, grüne Kobolde, die Wuselwänze. Sie schlüpfen auf mysteriöse Weise in deinen Körper, besonders dann, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Dann fühlen sie sich wohl. Sie bringen dich ganz durcheinander und machen dich wuselig. Die Folgen sind Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl. So ähnlich wie der Schlickschlumpf.". Jetzt verstand Neville seine urplötzliche Krankheit. Quatsch, redete er sich ein, das ist Schwachsinn. So was gibt's nicht, das ist wieder eine vonLunas verrückten Geschichten. Doch er sagte lieber nichts, da er Luna nicht verletzten wollte, und schon gar nicht ihren Vater.

Mr Lovegood näherte sich Neville langsam und schlug ihm mit einem komisch grünen, länglichen Gefäß auf den Kopf. Neville stöhnte, und alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, lag er immer noch auf dem Boden. Luna hockte neben ihm. Er richtete sich auf und betastete seinen brummenden Kopf. Eine riesige Beule entstand pochend an seiner Stirn. „Was sollte das?", stöhnte er und vergaß seine Höflichkeit.

„Entschuldige, mein Junge. Aber das musste ich machen. Wenn ein Wuselwanz von einem Besitz ergriffen hat, kann man sonst nichts tun." Er sah Neville an und lächelte.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir haben viele Wuselwänze in unserem Haus, und solche Fälle kamen schon oft vor", sagte Luna schulterzuckend.

„Leider haben wir noch kein Mittel gefunden, sie von hier zu vertreiben.

„Du siehst echt komisch aus, mit der riesigen Beule". Sie und ihr Vater lachten.

„Aber es ist immer noch besser als ein Wuselwanz", meinte Mr Lovegood lächelnd. „Wie war noch dein Name?"

„Neville, Sir", sagte dieser und sah ihn und Luna entrüstet an. Über Andere zu lachen war nicht höflich, doch daran musste er sich wohl hier im Haus gewöhnen.

Erst jetzt merkte Neville, dass seine Übelkeit wie weggeblasen war. Oder eher gesagt wie weggehauen.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Mr Lovegood.

„Hier Neville, sieh mal" Er hielt ihm das Gefäß hin, es war nicht mehr grün sonder klar, durchsichtig.

Neville zuckte zurück, denn jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass in dem Gefäß ein grüner Zwerg saß, der nicht mal so groß wie sein Zeigefinger war. Wie der Zwerg in seinen Kopf gelangen konnte, wollte Neville beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Und vorstellen wollte er es sich erst recht nicht. Der Zwerg schielte ihn böse an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Neville wollte das Glas packen und es mit dem unverschämten Vieh wegschmeißen, doch Mr Lovegood, der anscheinend wusste, was Neville vorhatte, schnappte ihm den Behälter wieder weg. Dann reichte er Neville ein Tuch und deutete auf die Reste von dem Toast, dass Neville heute morgen verspeist, aber gerade eben wieder verloren hatte.

Es stimmt also wirklich, überlegte Neville im Stillen, während er das Erbrochene wegwusch. Die Lovegoods hatten Recht mit demWuselwanz, es war keine Erfindung gewesen, wie Neville anfangs gedacht hatte.

Er hatte erstmal genug erlebt, er ging mit Luna wieder nach oben, Luna erzählte, dass ihr Vater in der letzen Ausgabe des Klitterers einen Artikel über die Wuselwänze gemacht hätte, jedoch dieser vom Tagespropheten verspottet wurde.

„Dann beweist doch der Welt mal, dass es diese Wänze gibt. Zeigt sie in der Öffentlichkeit", meinte Neville ruhig.

„Haben wir, doch der _Prophet_ meinte, es wären nur Zaubertricks und sie dürften uns nichts glauben", sagte Luna, „ich glaube die sind immer noch sauer und eifersüchtig, weil wir vor drei Jahren diesen Artikel geschrieben haben, über Harry und der Geschichte auf dem Friedhof. Das haben viele gekauft" Sie lachte leise. „Die Zauberer glauben sowieso lieber an eine normale Grippe, als an diese Wesen. Nur weil sie nicht in ihr Bild passen, zur schönen, heilen Welt". Sie winkte Neville noch mal, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und ging weiter zu ihrem Zimmer. Neville öffnete seine Zimmertür und ließ sich sofort auf das Bett fallen. Leise hörte er noch die Kirchenuhr elf Uhr schlagen, doch er war schon viel zu müde um seine Sachen auszuziehen. So viel er direkt in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er jedoch noch mal auf und zog, wegen der Wärme, alles bis auf seine Unterhose, aus. Als er dann wieder einschlief hatte er einen Alptraum. Er träumte, wie seine Eltern in dem Krankenbett lägen. Harry käme herein und hätte sie mit einem Fluch getötet. Nevilles Vater hätte geschrieen und seine Frau gerettet, doch Harry hätte kein Erbarmen gezeigt und Mrs Longbottom sofort auch danach umgebracht.

Schweißgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augen wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte die ganze Nacht immer und immer wieder das Selbe geträumt.

Doch als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er nicht nur Schweiß im Gesicht hatte. Ein widerlicher Gestank ließ ihn hellwach werden. Er richtete sich auf und sah, dass ein Hund ihn abgeschleckt hatte. Der Hund saß jetzt brav vor ihm auf der Bettdecke. Neville stöhnte, wischte sich den Schweiß und die Sabber weg und sah den Hund böse an. Der Hund wieherte. Neville erschrak und saß einfach da mit purer Angst, dass dieses Wesen ihn angreifen würde. Der Hund wieherte? Jetzt nach genauerem Hinsehen, fiel Neville auf, dass der wiehernde Hund Hasenohren und Schnurrhaare wie eine Katze hatte. Er bekam noch mehr Angst.

„Na komm Rex!", rief eine verträumte Stimme und kurz darauf kam Luna in das Zimmer, sie war beladen mit einem Tablett. Hastig zog Neville seine Bettdecke bis übers Kinn, weil er ja halb nackt war. Luna stellte das Tablett unbeirrt auf den Nachttisch und sagte: „Rex ist ein Metamorphmagus. Zumindest so was in der Art. Tiere davon gibt es nur ganz selten. Rex ist zusammen gewürfelt aus vier verschiedenen Tierarten"

Neville dachte sofort an Tonks, eine Aurorin aus dem Orden des Phönix. Sie war auch ein Metamorphmagus. Das hatte ihn immer fasziniert, obwohl er sie kaum kannte.

Luna deutete auf das Tablett und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hier dein Frühstück", sagte sie. Sie rief Rex zu sich und beide gingen raus. Neville stand auf und holte das Tablett. Seine Angst war wieder weg. Jetzt merkte er erst wie hungrig er war. Er biss beherzt in das große Sandwich herein. Sofort verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. Auf dem lecker aussehenden Sandwich war Cornedbeef, Honig und Sauerkirschmarmelade drauf. Im Nachgeschmack schmeckte er noch Salami und Gurken. Angewidert spuckte er das Brot in eine Serviette. Er nahm einen Apfel in die Hand und biss vorsichtig hinein. Erleichtert atmete Neville auf, der Apfel war lecker. Es war unhöflich das Brot übrig zu lassen. Aber wohin damit? Wie durch ein Wunder trottete Rex herein.

„Hier, Essen!", lockte Neville und hielt dem komischen Hund das Sandwich unter die Nase. Obwohl seine Hand zitterte schnuppert er kurz daran und schlang es gierig herunter. Genau in dem Moment, als Rex sich genüsslich die Schnauze leckte, kam Luna wieder herein. Nahm das Tablett und fragte: „Hat es dir geschmeckt? Es ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich hab nicht so viel Besuch. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, was dir schmecken könnte."

Neville nickte, log das es ihm Geschmeckt habe und kraulte Rex. Sobald Luna mit dem Tablett draußen war, zog er sich an und folgte ihr nach unten. Luna war bei ihrer Mutter in der Lüche und räumte gerade die Spülmaschine aus.

„Luna? Kann ich mal eine Eule von dir?", fragte Neville. Luna starrte ihn an, legte das Handtuch weg und winkte ihm mitzukommen. Neville erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Rex der sich lautlos über einem Eimer ergab und Mrs Lovegood, die ihn tätschelte und erstaunt murmelte, dass Rex doch nur wegen Cornedbeef schlecht wurde. Und er bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Neville ging mit mulmigem Gefühl Luna hinterher in den Flur und in den Raum gegenüber dem Wohnzimmer. Er trat ein und sah einen Katzenkorb, in dem eine Katze selig schlief. Zwei Eulen schwirrten durch das Zimmer und das Fenster stand weit auf. Luna murmelte: „_Ratzeputz_" und der ganze Mist und die Mäusereste verschwanden. Neville setzte sich an einen Schreibtisch und nahm sich ein Pergamentblatt. Luna hatte sich inzwischen mit einem Minimuff auf das Sofa gesetzt und kraulte ihn während sie träumerisch nach draußen sah. Neville hob die Feder und setzte sie zögernd auf das Papier.

Langsam fing er an zu schreiben:

Liebe Großmama,

mir geht's gut. Ich bin bei einer Freundin. Schreibe jetzt, in deinem Zorn, keinen Heuler. Denn die hab ich satt. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen, wenn ich zurückkomme.

Neville

P.S. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt: mum und dad sind gestorben.

Er starrte auf das fast leere Blatt. Er fühlte sich auch leer und trist. Am liebsten würde er einfach mit seinen Eltern nach oben, in den Himmel. Aber das ging nicht. Und aufgeben konnte er auf keinen Fall. Kaum merklich seufzte er.

Er faltete das Pergament, band es an eine Eule fest, die sofort heranschwebte und sah ihr nach als sie raus flog. Ob seine Oma es schon wusste? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Das St. Mungo hatte bestimmt eine Eule an sie geschickt.

„Du weißt ja, dass du nicht für immer bei uns bleibst, wohin gehst du?", mit diesen Worten riss Luna ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er merkte jetzt erst wieder, dass sie auch im Raum war und sah sie an. Luna hatte sich ihren Zauberstab wieder hinters Ohr geklemmt, anscheinend fühlte sie sich damit sicherer.

„Ich werde Ron schreiben und ihn fragen, er - "

Doch Luna unterbrach ihn mit schallendem Gelächter. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und kugelte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, so sehr musste sie lachen.

Als Neville fragte, was so lustig wäre und sie sich erholt hatte, antwortete sie: „Immer wenn ich den Namen Ron höre, muss ich an mein vierten Schuljahr denken, wo wir uns alle kennen gelernt haben. Er meinte er würde diesen Goyle schreiben lassen, dass er nicht so aussehen dürfte wie ein Pavianpopo! Außerdem mag er mich, glaub ich", sie lachte erneut.

Neville erinnerte sich, damals hatte er alle im Wagon mit der Säure seinen mibulus mimbeltonia voll gespritzt. Während er daran dachte wurde es ihm immer peinlicher. Was ein Trottel er doch war. Er nahm sich vor nicht mehr so ungeschickt zu sein. Er wand sich zum Schreibtisch um den Brief an Ron zu schreiben. Drehte seinen Arm und das Tintenfass ergoss sich dem Boden und seiner Hose.

Am Abend lag Neville noch lange wach und dachte nach. Nicht nur das seine einzige Hose voll mit Tinte war, sondern Luna hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben. Die Lovegoods waren echt nett und versicherten ihm immer wieder, dass er sich wie zu Hause fühlen sollte, doch bald musste er wieder zu seiner Großmutter oder zu Ron. Dann dachte er an den Brief, den er Ron geschrieben hatte. Er hatte ihm von seinen Eltern erzählt. Dann wie nett Lunas Familie war und dass er von einem Wuselwanz gerettet wurde. Außerdem hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er eventuell ein paar Tage bei ihm wohnen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Ron bald antwortete, denn er fühlte sich unwohl, da er einfach so, ohne zu fragen, bei den Lovegoods aufgetaucht war.

Nach dem er noch lange nachgedacht hatte, schlief er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, indem ein großer Hund, der auch halb Pferd war in entführte und dann in einzelnen Stücken fraß.

Am morgen konnte er sich nicht mehr an seinen Traum erinnern. Er war schon früh aufgewacht jedoch nicht von Rex aufgeweckt worden. Luna hatte ihm gestern Abend eine Hose von ihrem Bruder gegeben, damit er was zum Anziehen hatte. Auch hatte sie ihm angeboten, seine dreckige heute zu waschen. Doch das wollte er lieber selbst machen.

Er sah in den Taschen nach, ob dort noch was drin war und entdeckte außer 3 Sickeln noch den Brief, den seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte, kurz vor ihrem Tod. Langsam, wie in Trance, faltete er den Zettel auf und las ihn. Mit zittriger Schrift stand dort:

Liebster Sohn,

es tut uns Leid, dass wir nie richtige Eltern für dich waren. Doch du solltest wissen, warum wir so gequält worden sind. Nicht, dass du denkst, Voldemorts Todesser hätten es ohne Grund getan.

Es war so: Eines Tages, da warst du noch lange nicht auf der Welt, erfuhren dein Vater und ich, dass sich ein Todesser gegen Voldemort richtet. Er tötete Stanley Dock, einen treuen Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem, und wurde gejagt. Wir wollten ihn finden um ihm zu helfen, da er nun auf unsere Seite stand. Also schickte Dumbledore uns auf die Fährte. Wir fanden ihn und er erzählte uns, dass er Voldemorts größtes Geheimnis wusste.

Voldemort hatte seine Seele gespalten, siebenmal. Ich denke, du weißt was Horkruxe sind?

Sieben Stück sind auf der ganzen Welt versteckt. Oder eben da, wo Der dunkle Lord sie haben will.

Dieser Todesser war Regulus Black. Der Bruder von Sirius Black.

Mehr wissen wir nicht. Außer, das die Todesser herausbekamen, dass wir Black gefunden hatten. Nun wollten sie mehr Informationen, die wir ihnen nicht gaben. Diese Nachricht ist streng geheim und wir haben sie niemanden verraten, da es kaum noch welche gibt, denen man vertrauen kann.

Bitte gehe zu Harry Potter, sag ihm diese Neuigkeit und hilf Black.

Ich liebe dich

Deine Mutter

Neville starrte den Brief lange an.


End file.
